


Chasing Moonlight

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji and Aspen didn’t feel right calling it a lazy morning, seeing as they’d yet to sleep from the night before. It’s certainly lazy though, laying on the hood of his car together like they had over a year earlier.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 17 [SFW] - Lazy Morning**

The sun was coming up on the horizon. Aspen can see the early beams of light, peeking slowly over hills and fields in the distance. For the time being, most of the town below is still cloaked in darkness, but she can see lights in windows, cars on the street. Regular life would begin for everyone else soon enough, but for Aspen, she wants to hold onto the night just a bit longer.

Laying on the hood beside her, Niji is finally beginning to fall asleep. There’s no gun, like there was the last time they did this - or, more realistically, not an obvious one in plain sight. His blue hair covers most of his face, but Aspen knows he’s very close to falling asleep. The arm he’s wrapped around her keeps going slack, feeling heavy against her shoulders, and his chest is rising and falling slower and slower. 

In a short period of time, their respective households will be waking up. Her handlers will find that she is not in her room, not in the bathroom, not in the manor at all. Niji’s family will realize he is missing, and make the short leap of guessing - if not precisely where he is - who he is with. An entire cascade of problems, for the both of them. And soon, unless they hightail it home.

But Niji looks so peaceful, for once. Under his hair, she can see the faintest smile - a genuine one, so hard to come by in his endless collection of smirks, sneers, and leers. Aspen concedes that alone makes it worth it, and she cuddles closer to him and inhales the spice of his skin.

Maybe the morning can wait a while longer.


End file.
